levelupnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Map
These are the places in Maldark:Conquerer of all Worlds. The nation is called Welwynd. Welwynd Welwynd is the nation you can venture through in Maldark: Conqueror of All Worlds. It holds many cities, towns, and other places. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Major Territories *Forests of Boomfrickle *Pokminos Province *Kajackisham *Kingdom of Loonifringe *Hills of Valandra Forests of Boomfrickle Forests of Boomfrickle is at the north of Welwynd. There are trees and types of zombies there. There are many quests there, too. It is usually just called Boomfrickle. Monsters *Prairie Zombies Pokminos Province Pokminos Province is a the northeast of Welwynd. Kajackisham Kajackisham is a place. It is near the east. Monsters *Jester with trumpet mouth Kingdom of Loonifringe The Kingdom of Loonifringe is the biggest territory in Welwynd. It is at the southwest of Welwynd. Hills of Valandra The Hills of Valandra are in the middle of Welwynd. Monsters *(none yet) -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Cities and Towns *Oaks of Sherman Dale *Crypts *Toxic Swamps *Fire Pits *Ice Caves *Scoville Dungeon *New Newport New Newport New Newport has many bays and ports for ships to dock. It is at the west of Welwynd and is at the edge. It has many quests including to help level up Sir Guy. It is home to many Five-Armed Blood Marauders. It was originally called Old Newport, but blood fires destroyed it. People rebuilt it and it became New Newport. It has many small villages there and has trees. Location-Welwynd Monsters *Five-Armed Blood Marauders Ice Cave Ice Cave has much snow and ice. It is a frozen land. It has enemies such as the Craven Snowman of the North. It has many other snowmen as enemies. It has many mountains. It is cold and is a huge cave made from banks of fallen snow. The ground is as frozen as the mountains themselves. The rock forming its shape and structure is almost un-visible. Strangely, a Habanero Dragon was seen there. It has a beta test level there, too: THE GOLD MINE. It is home to the secret firewall rod and Firewall Dragon. It is inside the Forests of Boomfrickle. Location-Boomfrickle Monsters *Craven Snowmen Of the North *Snowmen *Mini-trolls *Firewall Dragon Oaks of Sherman Dale Oaks of Sherman Dale is where most heroes are recruited. There are many oak trees there. It is where heroes begin there life of bravery. It is where the foolish wizard released Maldark, the reason the game exists. It is filled with shops and armories. It is named after Sherman Dale, they man who accidentally released Maldark to conquer Boomfrickle, and all the other lands. Location-Welwynd Monsters Hot Pits Hot Pits is inside of Fire Pits. It has rock slopes as land land and is heated overwhelmingly. It has fire everywhere and has only rocks as land. The ground is burned out, and only a few brick ledges and walls are built. The ground that aren't the few brick ledges or rock lands are lava. It burns and moves, causing Hot Pits to be named Hot Pits. It has mini rooms with bubbling heat in pits. It is home to the dangerous dragon, Foxbra. It has 5 floors. Location-Fire Pits Monsters *Foxbras *Trolls *Manical Banshee of Death *Big Fat Bowlers *Berserker Trolls *Magic Fatties *Cursing Demon Crypt Crypt is a place where goblins roam. It looks like an Ancient Egypt room. It has lanterns and many decorations. It has many floors and has brick walls and ancient pieces in it. You must free it from the evil goblins. It is covered in stone and seems like a pyramid. The walls curve in to the top, forming a triangle shape. It is mostly tan because of bricks, but some parts are slightly red or blue. It has 10 floors. Location-Boomfrickle Monsters *Goblins *Crypt-To-Knights *Crying Banshee of Death *Ghouls *Charring Zombie Toxic Swamps This place has toxic swamps. Location-Boomfrickle Monsters * Scopefield Dungeon This was mentioned in the Max Squared episode. Location-Welwynd Monsters *Habanero Dragon Fire Pits Fire pits is filled with fire and lava. It is home to Hot Pits. Location-Welwynd Monsters (Monsters of Hot Pits) Category:Map Category:Place